


And So It Goes

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Demons, Developing Relationship, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Bayley doesn't know what to think when the stranger shows up on their doorstep. Little does she know the odd man in the strange suit will set her life on a path she never thought possible...
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Bayley | Davina Rose/Elias Samson
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



> RedLeaderFic has had this prompt for ages and I started it for a fic exchange last year. I never got the chance to finish it but I love it so why let it go to waste?

Bayley does her best to wash the dishes, and not eavesdrop on the conversation in the living room. Elias doesn't get many visitors. Hell, she didn't think he had many friends outside of work. 

That's why she found it so odd when she opened the door, expecting to find their Thai delivery and instead, found herself greeted by a short man with bugged-out eyes, wearing an old-fashioned suit and a fedora. 

He'd asked for Mr. Samson, claiming to be an old friend from way back. He knew it was rude to just drop in but he'd been in the neighborhood and it was _quite_ important. His name was Lyndon Grant, and Elias should know who he is. 

As she lives, she knows she'll never forget the wide-eyed solemn look her boyfriend got at the description of the man. He nodded, tol her to let him in and then, asked for the living room. He'd eat after Mr. Grant left. 

Now, she scrubs the same pot over and over, ignoring the fact it gleams brighter than she's ever seen. She's trying to keep busy in a desperate effort to quell the anxiety threatening to rise up. 

Something's not right. 

Every so often, Elias's voice will rise and she'll be able to catch the faintest strains of their conversation. 

_What do you mean there's an early collection clause?_

She purses her lips, contemplating all the possible scenarios. Maybe the man's a debt collector, and he's trying to get a defaulted loan payment back. That would explain the early collection clause...

Bayley stops, hearing the visitor's voice rise. It's the first time she's gotten a clear idea of what he sounds like. It's odd. Lyndon Grant sounds like he's from everywhere and yet... nowhere at all. 

As she processes the sentence, she recoils, a sudden chill rolling up her spine. 

_30 days- 32 tops- to get your affairs in order, Mr. Samson. I have a quota too._

Bayley exhales, drawing her arms tight around her. None of this sounds good. She doesn't know what this strange man could possibly be talking about and yet....she's terrified. 

The apartment door shuts, and the kitchen door swings open. She gives the doorway a nervous, only to see Elias standing there with fresh tears glistening in his eyes. 

"Bay." His voice goes deathly quiet. "We need to talk."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley sits in front of him, waiting for Balor to speak. She knows she left Finn skeptical when she requested this meeting. It doesn't help that Balor dislikes her immensely on a good day. 
> 
> It seems he's never quite forgiven her for breaking Finn's heart all those years ago. 
> 
> Balor likes to hold grudges.

Bayley sits in front of him, waiting for Balor to speak. She knows she left Finn skeptical when she requested this meeting. It doesn't help that Balor dislikes her immensely on a good day. 

It seems he's never quite forgiven her for breaking Finn's heart all those years ago. 

Balor likes to hold grudges. 

"You seek my advice?" Balor asks, dissecting her with his gaze. "You know I dislike you and yet..." 

"I am _desperate_." She cuts him off, wincing as she realizes he would probably see this as a slight. She's here only as a last resort. She's tried everything she can think of. 

Shamans. Psychics. Dowsing rituals. One _extremely_ awkward meeting with Aleister Black....

Balor's her only hope. 

"Tell me." Balor draws his hands together, making a steeple with his fingers. "And know this changes _nothing_." 

Bayley knows Balor is trying to intimidate her. He wants to make sure she knows he owns the situation. While this might be true, she refuses to show fear. That is beneficial to no one. 

"My boyfriend..." She closes her eyes, doing her best to carefully choose her words. 

"The musician," Balor drawls, rolling his eyes. "Continue." 

"When he was 19, he sold his soul to a minion of _The Dark Lord?_ " She shivers, a chill rolling up her spine. This guy is the last person she wants to talk about. "Elias signed the contract without reading it through." 

"A _grave_ mistake." Balor begins to file his nails with an emory board that's seemingly come out of nowhere. "The Dark Lord is one thing- never cared for him much but he's pleasant enough. The minions are an entirely different game- very tricky." 

"Well, L- The Minion- has decided his soul collection isn't quite where it should be for the month." She shivers again, remembering the strange man at the door. She'd thought he was just a bill collector until she saw the strange way Elias greeted him. 

In that moment, she knew he wasn't a pleasant visitor. 

"What is his name?" Balor leans forward, giving Bayley an intense red-hot stare. " _Tell me his name_." 

"Lyndon." Bayley chews on her lip, doing her best to avoid the urge to run from the room and never come back. 

"Short man- looks like he could be the love child of Karl and Luke?" Balor's gaze narrows in fury. "Wears a Fedora?" 

"Sounds right," Bayley quips, squeezing her eyes shut. She had done her best to shut him out, not wanting to be reminded of that day. 

"He's a low-level minion- _a bottom feeder_ ," Balor says with no hesitation. "Can collect souls and make deals but his contractions are also easy enough to override, especially with an extreme fix." 

_Extreme fix?_

"You're not suggesting we kill and resuscitate him, are you?" Bayley's eyes widen in alarm. "I mean- I trust you but..." 

"Hush, Foolish Girl." 

Bayley feels the hope beginning to rise. She'd searched far and wide for an answer, consulting everyone she could think of. Psychics... all were cold readers except for the money launderer. Mystics (Hint: They all seem to be academics). Then, there had been the very long, very awkward conversation with Aleister Black, involving him mumble-ranting about _stupid people messing with forces they do not understand_ while his cats claimed her lap and hissed if she tried to move. 

She'd come to Balor out of sheer desperation. 

"What is it?" Her voice barely goes above a whisper. There's _nothing_ she wouldn't do to save him. She needed him in her life. "You can save him?" 

Balor clears his throat, looking somehow grimmer than he had before. "I make no promises." He closes his eyes, seeming to draw inward. "It depends on my vessel." 

"Your vessel?" Bayley gives him a skeptical look. "What does Finn have to do with any of this?" 

With his eyes still shut, Balor begins to recite from memory. 

_Per the ruling of The High Council of The Lords, Kings and General Monarchy, a low-level minion must not collect the souls of anyone bonded to a higher-ranking official or said official's vessel._

"Pretty sure Lyndon's not from wherever you just said," Bayley blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. "Also- _bonded_?" 

"Standard boilerplate contract language- there's a treaty between the different lands." Balor shrugs, almost as if saying _Don't ask me- I missed that meeting._ "And yes- bonded." Balor nods accentuating his point. "It's the _only_ way but is dependent on my vessel's consent." 

Bayley's stomach rolls, suddenly alive with nervous nausea. This is about as bad as it got. If her best friend didn't marry her boyfriend, said boyfriend would be a goner. 

"Can I talk to him?" Bayley asks, gnawing on her thumbnail. "Finn?"   
\---  
"Was he able to help?" Finn asks, watching Bayley come back into focus. She's biting her nails, looking _horribly_ nervous. 

He could have listened in. When Balor came to the front, Finn faded to the back to the calm place the demon normally occupied. He could interact with Balor. He could watch the things going on like a bizarre movie. 

Today, he chose not to. 

If Bayley found it necessary to call on Balor, it was important. Also, he figured it wasn't any of his business. 

Yet, why does she look so nervous? 

This can't be good. 

"Somewhat?" She pulls her hand out of her mouth, and lets out a nervous laugh. 

He stifles a groan. She's not telling him something. Bayley's a horrible liar under the best of circumstances. 

"Do tell." He knows he can ask Balor but whatever this is needs to come from her. 

"He told me how to fix my problems but..." Her voice drifts off, as her hand flies to her mouth and she begins to gnaw on her thumbnail. 

Finn reaches up, gently pulling her hand back from her mouth. If she were anyone else, he would have ignored that and let her be. Yet, he needed her to tell him what was going on. 

Suddenly, words fly from her mouth. She speaks so fast that Finn struggles for comprehension. _Lyndon. Low ranking minion. Collecting payment. Bonding. Only Way._ None of it makes much sense. 

"Bay." Finn stops, cradling her face between his palms. "I _need_ you to slow down and repeat that." 

She exhales, forcing their eyes to meet. He holds his breath, noticing the hollow desperation lurking in her eyes. This story-whatever it may be- is important. 

"When he was a child- young adult- I mean- he was 19, Elias sold his soul to a low-ranking minion of The Dark Lord." Bayley runs her tongue over her dry lips, clearly doing what she can to buy time. 

Finn nods, instinctively knowing where this conversation veers. He doesn't know what it all means but regardless...

"He didn't read the contract," Finn blurts out, ignoring the annoyed stare she gives at the hijacking of her story. 

"Nope. There's a clause allowing the minion to collect early should he miss his quota by a certain percentage. It's all really complicated and I don't really get it all." Her eyes drift down to her hands. "Can you let my face go? You're kind of hurting me." 

He releases her face, staring deep in her eyes. She's _still_ holding back- what could be so bad that she doesn't want to tell him? 

"I've gone to psychics. Mediums. Supposed cult leaders. _Aleister_." 

Finn tenses, bracing himself for what she's about to say. This can't be good. 

"Balor is the _only_ one who could help." Bayley exhales, her gaze focusing on the ceiling. 

Finn can't even begin to imagine what she's about to tell him. What could it be?

"My dumbass boyfriend sold his soul to a minion named Lyndon Grant. He chalks it up to being 'young and stupid. I don't know." 

Finn nods, realizing there isn't much he can really say. After all, he shares his body with a demon. 

"And?" Finn motions for her to continue. 

"Lyndon is trying to collect." Nibbling on her lower lip, Bayley leans in, allowing their eyes to connect. "The only way he keeps his soul is to bond with a high ranking official." 

Finn furrows his brow, as he tries to comprehend her words. She can't be asking _that_ , right?

On one hand, there's really nothing he wouldn't do for her. On the other hand, he can't see him actually agreeing to marry Elias Samson. They barely get along. 

"You're the only vessel I know." Bayley reaches out, twining their fingers together. "I'm not asking you to marry him- but he doesn't have any other options." 

Finn nods, doing his best to hold his composure. She's actually asking him to consider _this_?

"Okay, I get it." Bayley's cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Well, I know it's a big deal. I don't expect an answer right now. I also don't want him to die." 

She pauses, doing her best to blink away tears.

Finn pulls her into a hug. He hates seeing her cry. For as tough as he is, her tears have always been his Kryptonite.

"Have you asked _his_ opinion?" Finn rubs soothing circles around her back. "If I agree to this, I want to know he's okay with this." 

"He doesn't know I've been searching for a solution." She dries her eyes on the inside of her shirt. "He's okay with this, but _I don't want to let him go._ " 

Finn exhales, staring up at the ceiling. He searches for the words but this is an impossible situation. There's nothing he can say to make this better. 

"Let me 'court' him." Finn can't believe he's agreeing to this. This might be the craziest thing he's ever done. 

He also knows he won't forgive himself if he doesn't at least _try_ to save Elias.


End file.
